


Suite 403

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Comeplay, Creampie, F/M, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Vacation, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “You know what I want?” You whisper, pulling his hand away from your rib cage and guiding it down down down your body. He immediately caresses your stomach, wets his lips as you steal the breath from his lungs with,“I want what you promised. I want you to fuck a baby into me. I’m not leaving Paris without it.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Suite 403

You’re curled up together in bed, one bright sunny afternoon. The streets of Paris bustle below you, you can hear the traffic sounds as people drive and bike and walk all over, off to destinations unknown. You don’t envy them, don’t envy their hurry. On vacation like this is the only time Kylo ever allows himself to lounge about in bed like this, and you don’t dare break that spell.

You face one another, the blankets and sheets low on your hips, the majority of your bodies exposed to one another. He’s so handsome, you smile to yourself as you curl your fingers through his sweaty hair, enjoy the way his chest splotches red with the effort of just having fucked you awake. It’s noon, and so far the only thing you’ve done today is have sex – not that you’re complaining.

“I don’t want to leave.” You sigh as you shuffle yourself closer to him, his palm trailing up and down your side. You lay your head on his pillow, kiss him softly, sweetly.

“I know.” Kylo replies, voice deep deep deep but soft. He can’t keep his eyes off of you, can’t keep his hands off you either.

“Do you think we could extend the reservation? Just for a few more days?” You bat your lashes, and he chews his lips. You can’t stay too long, not too much longer than you already have. It’ll look suspicious, it’ll look like you’re running away from something.

You know by now that there must be an investigation launched for the death of his sister, the brutal murder you orchestrated. The longer you distance yourself from it, the higher up on the suspect list you go, you know this. But still…still you can’t bare to think of leaving Paris, not yet.

“Whatever you want.” Kylo nods, kisses you chastely, sweetly, the little noises of your lips against his making you smile.

“You know what I want?” You whisper, pulling his hand away from your rib cage and guiding it down down down your body. He immediately caresses your stomach, wets his lips as you steal the breath from his lungs with, “I want what you promised. I want you to fuck a baby into me. I’m not leaving Paris without it.”

You hadn’t been lying to the Rabbi when you told him you wanted to get knocked up. It hadn’t been a lie at all, and your efforts to conceive hadn’t been for nothing. You wanted a baby, you wanted _Kylo’s_ baby, and he had never been more excited about any other idea in his life – possibly second only to marrying you.

You and Kylo had been to Paris enough, you’ve seen all the sights, that wasn’t what this trip was about. No, this trip was both an alibi and an excuse to have sex all day, every day for a week straight. More than a week, your mind reminds you, as Kylo rolls over on top of you with a bruising kiss. Ten days of nearly non-stop sex, ten days of sweat and moans and come.

He pushes his hard cock into you easily, so easily, for the third time that day. The sound it makes is obscene, you’re still soaked from earlier, but neither of you give a shit. Kylo could fuck you forever if he gets the chance, and on vacations like this, that chance is practically handed to him on a silver platter. He thrusts up into your pussy and watches as his own come oozes out around him, mouth dropping open at the sight.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo wastes little time building up a rhythm, the slick squelch of your cunt music to his ears, your body relaxing and taking him all the way up to the hilt. Kylo moans, and you moan, the two of you drunk off the feeling of one another as he calls out you rname, “(Y/N).”

“Say my name honey, I want to hear it – whose pussy do you love?” Your arms wrap around his strong shoulders, as he moves faster, as his hips smack against yours. You’re both wet, sticky, but you don’t care, you want it, want all of it, want him and his big hard cock as it fills you.

“Yours! Yours – (Y/N) – precious, baby, oh fuck, (Y/N).” He moans and groans and grunts as the head of his cock knocks right up against your cervix, as he grinds and rolls his pelvis against your pussy. He’s supporting himself so he doesn’t crush you, but you’re clinging so tight to him that your back is lifted clean off the mattress with the way your legs have wrapped around his waist, your arms around his shoulders.

“K-Kylo yes, yes right there! Harder, harder honey you can go harder please go harder.” You babble in his ear, and he listens, always listens to you.

He pauses just long enough to detangle you from his body, flip you onto your stomach and grab so tight onto your hips, his cock ramming into your cunt from behind with so much force that the headboard smacks against the wall. Your shoulders drop forward and your pussy clenches around his cock, ass in the air as you take a pounding that has your body shuddering, trembling underneath him.

“Good?” Kylo grunts out, watching as his come from earlier drips and drools down your thighs. He scoops it up with his fingers and shoves it back inside you as he fucks you, your pussy taking his fingers and his cock together with ease, and the sight makes him almost want to black out.

“So good, so fucking good – ah! Oh, _oh,_ right there, Kylo!” You beg beg beg, your shoulder blades pinching in as you rock back against his cock, meeting his every thrust with movement of your own, chasing your pleasure again and again and again.

He’s so thick, you feel like you can taste it, can feel it creeping up your throat with how much he fills you. You don’t know how long he fucks you like this, with your face shoved into the pillow, your mouth biting and sucking on the corner of it, wishing it were his fingers, his cock, anything. You don’t know how long he pounds into you, but as he does your eyes roll back and you sob out hot salty tears of pleasure, screaming his name, screaming it loud enough that all of Paris must hear.

He comes hard, head right up against your cervix, nudging it and making you whimper and whine from the sting of pleasure pain as you orgasm so hard that your body convulses under him.

“I think that did it.” Kylo pants even as his hips still rock into you, still pushing out come, making you hiccup and shake.

“You think so?” You can barely speak, can barely feel your mouth moving as stars and spots dance across your vision.

“Mhm, I feel it, I know I can.” He rubs your stomach, as if willing it into reality, refusing to pull out as he milks his cock for every drop that he can, wanting this, wanting to give you this. He’s nearly delirious as he bends forward and kisses your face, licks up your tears and whispers, “I love you like this.”

“What, filled to the absolute brim with your come?” You mumble with a big grin, wriggling your ass against him playfully, high up on cloud nine.

“No,” Kylo kisses you, sighs sweetly against your lips as he rolls you over, careful not to pull out. He grabs a pillow and shoves it under your hips, pushes your legs back against your stomach the way the doctor told him, clarifying, “Happy.”

“I’m always happy honey, always when I’m with you.” You beam up at him, put a sweaty hand on his cheek and he turns to kiss your palm.

Then, still with his cock inside you, he leans over to the nightstand and picks up the phone, waiting a few seconds for the front desk to pick up.

“This is Mr. Ren in suite 403, we’d like to extend our time here by another week, if at all possible.” He says, before hanging up.

The second the phone is on the receiver once again, you’re laughing and grinning, filled with joy as he covers your face with eager kisses, determined to give you everything you could ever ask for.


End file.
